Wesley: A Druid who doesn't Belong
by JD the God of Salt
Summary: Wes is now a war hero after helping Eliwood stop a second Scouring. Not wanting to involve himself in another war he moves to Ylisse. Only to be dragged to another war... Life is funny like that. Read his Supports with the Awakening.
1. Paralogue: A Druid Appears (Reupload)

**A/N: This is a reupload of the first chapter of this story. From this point on I will reupload every chapter and then continue with regular uploads for this story. I hope you enjoy the edits.**

* * *

"Robin, where are we headed?" Chrom asked his tactician and best friend.

The pair, as well as the Shepherds, were marching through the grasslands east of Regna Ferox.

"I've heard from sources that the War Hero from the Grand Conflict in Elibe has recently made himself at home at a village nearby. Seeing as he's battle-hardened, maybe some words of wisdom may be a big help to us all." Robin responded confidently.

When the Shepherds arrived, bandits conspired around the different buildings.

Perhaps Robin was incorrect?

Nobody's perfect, and maybe the war against Plegia was finally beginning to take its toll? There was no time to ponder because the bandits noticed them and prepped for an assault.

"Who do you think you are marching on our domain, Pretty Boy?"

"We came here looking for somebody. But it's clear we made a mistake."

"It's clear, alright. Boys! To arms! Today, we kill a Noble!"

Various war cries could be heard from all over the village. The Shepherds were going to have their hands full.

"It seems that I made a mistake. My apologies, Chrom."

"It's alright, Robin. Let's deal with these Brigands and search elsewhere another day."

"Alright, let's make this quick."

And the Shepherds entered the village, battle entrenched on the mind. Soon after the fight commenced, a certain Druid made his way to the outskirts.

"Looks like Bandits again. I'm getting sick and tired of lowlifes trying to take over this poor village. I gotta be careful. Don't want to burn the village down. If these savages damage the buildings, they'll fall too. So much for peace and quiet."

While in thought, a Brigand touched his shoulder. "Who are you?"

The Druid looked at the Brigand's hand on his shoulder, and without response, cast a Flux spell that immediately blew off the Brigand's head off.

"Like sheep to the slaughter."

* * *

 **If recruited by Chrom:**

Chrom was finishing off one of the Bandits that plagued this village. When he surveyed the immediate area, he noticed a man with peculiar-looking robes, dark purple hair, glasses, and an X shaped scar on his cheek. If the description matched, this had to be the Druid Robin was referring to.

"Hold, stranger!"

The stranger turned around with an unmistakable look of annoyance on his face. "Excuse me, Blue Boy? I'm just trying to help these villagers."

It had to be him. The description was spot on!

"Are you Wesley? Druid from Elibe?"

The stranger's face reverted slightly in response. "Who's asking?"

"Oh, right. My name is Chrom, Prince of Ylisse."

The Druid's face reverted back to normal. "So you're the descendant of the Hero King I've heard so much about. Then yes, I am Wesley of Latasi." He motioned around the village that served as a makeshift battlefield. "What pray tell brings you all the way out here?"

"My tactician requested that we look for you. The tale of yours and Sir Eliwood's journey to prevent a second Scouring is legendary. You must have heard of our coming war against Plegia?"

"I have. I also heard from a friend of The Mad King's insane antics."

"You have? Will you lend your hand to stop the King's madness?"

"Tell you what, Chrom. Help me with these louts here, and we'll talk."

"Okay! I'll let Robin know of your addition!"

"You best hurry. These Brigands aren't going to kill themselves." Wes said as he got back to massacring the poor Brigands.

* * *

 **If recruited by Robin (Male):**

"As I live and breathe. Wes? The Nightmare of Latasi?"

Wes turned around with a surprised expression. "Wow, it's been a while since someone called me that. Who are you, if I can ask?"

"My name is Robin, Sir. I've heard from one of our own that you moved out here, and I was wondering if you could join our ranks against Plegia?"

"He raised an eyebrow. "Who gave you this information, Robin? And you don't have to add the Sir at the end."

"Her name is Kole. She says that you two know each other from your war against the Black Fang in Elibe."

Wes chucked. "My family adopted her not too long ago. She's my little sister now."

"She is? She never told me that."

"Kole doesn't like revealing her past to others unless she knows you're trustworthy. But as for your offer. Since Kole was the one who told you of my being here, I don't see a problem in lending a hand in this war. Even though the exact reason I left Elibe was to escape another conflict." Wes then shrugged nonchalantly. "But I can complain on another day."

"Truthfully, you plan on joining us?"

"I don't see the point in repeating myself, but yes. Consider me one of yours after we deal with these bastards."

"Most certainly!"

* * *

 **If recruited by Robin (Female):**

"Oh, my Gods. Excuse me, would you happen to be Wesley of Latasi?"

"Hmm? Yes, that would be me. Why do I get the feeling you're getting ready to fangirl?" Wes asked, not paying complete attention as he was combatting a Brigand during this conversation.

"Sorry, I've heard so many things about you and your power as a Druid."

Wes then slew his opponent with a Flux explosion. "Hasn't everybody, sweetheart? My life may as well be made public to the entire planet."

"You just called me sweetheart. Oh, my Gods."

"Relax, lady. Deep breaths." He was clearly getting annoyed. "Is there something you want of me?"

"Oh, right! My name is Robin. I'm with the Shepherds."

"I've heard from some of the townsfolk about the Shepherds. How you're fighting the good fight against the Mad King and all that good stuff."

"Exactly! I was wondering if you could join us against him?"

"If under any other circumstance, I would love to lend a hand. However, I just got out of a war and even said goodbye to most of my friends and family back home. I moved out here as to not be dragged into another conflict." Wes stated sadly.

He still couldn't believe that he would leave Elibe to seek a peaceful life, only to be surrounded by another war.

"Oh. I'm sorry if that means anything coming from a stranger."

"It's alright, Robin. I'm just tired, you know?" His tone of sadness was still present.

"Is there anything the Shepherds or I can do to change your mind?"

"Ms. Robin, I admire your determination and stubbornness. I'll tell you what. Help me fend off these Brigands, and I'll see what I can do to help in the war effort." Wes said with a bit of determination mixed with his previous sadness.

"Really? Thank you so much!" You won't regret it!"

"I hope not."

* * *

 **If recruited by Kole:**

"Big Bro? It's me."

Wes turned and gave Kole a hug.

"Hey, little sis. If you came to visit you couldn't have come at a worse time. Brigands are everywhere."

"I know. I came with the Shepherds, on my suggestions."

"You did?"

Kole nodded.

"Look, I know you had me take ya here to avoid more conflict. But Gangrel has gone too far. If you say no, then I won't mind, but I had to ask anyway. Will you help Chrom deal with him?"

Wes sighed disappointedly. "Kole..."

"I know you don't want to, especially after just dealing with Nergal on the Dread Isle. If you don't want to-"

"No... I'll do it."

Kole's face lit up as she hugged her brother. "Really? Ya really mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it. You're right, I don't want to. But if I help, then the war will be over faster."

"Thanks, Big Bro. How about we clear out these fuck offs?"

"Now you're speaking my language," Wes said before getting back to fighting.

* * *

 **Wes vs. Jacks (The Boss of this Chapter.) Dialogue:**

"Are you the leader of these groups of Brigands?"

"That I am. Name's Jacks."

"I didn't ask for your name. I have no need to know the name of a deadman."

"Excuse me!?"

"You have been harassing the villagers for a while now whenever I leave temporarily. I wasn't born yesterday, Jackass."

"You have the nerve to talk to me with that tone!?"

"You have the nerve to ask stupid questions? You must not know who I am! And you'll pass into the next world, not knowing who ended your pathetic, miserable life."

 **After Wes kills Jacks:**

"What... Are... You?"

"My name is Wes. The Nightmare of Latasi."

"Oh... shit."

 **After the battle cutscene:**

The villagers continually thanked Chrom and the Shepherds for dealing with Jacks and his band of Brigands. They offered several rewards, but Chrom insisted they keep it. Wes caught Chrom as the situation started to calm down.

"Well well well, Blue Boy. You're not so bad."

"Even in a small area like this, your power is apparent, Wesley."

"I may not like to fight, but I hate not being prepared even more. Now that Jacks and the others are gone, I'm free to leave here. If you have a spot-"

Robin interrupted Chrom before he could even get a word out. "Of course we do! Don't we, Chrom?"

"Yes. Welcome to the Shepherds, Wesley."

"Well, it isn't like Team Misfit, but it'll do."

* * *

 **Unit Information**

 **Name:** Wesley (Wes for short)

 **Class:** Druid

 **Roster Description:** A great hero from another land. Moved to Ylisse to live in peace, but the war brings him back onto the battlefield. His War-Hardened attitude will help the Shepherds greatly, even if he doesn't think so. Sharpest Tongue in the Army. Born January 4th.

 **Help Description:** A Druid from Elibe. Wise for his Age, with a mouth to match.

 **Critical Quotes:**

"High time you disappeared."

"I've had enough!"

"Stop moving so I can kill you."

"For Latasi!"

 **Death Quotes:**

 **Paralogue:** "Ah, shit. I got too reckless this time. I oughta disappear so these wounds can heal.

 **Casual Mode:** "Damn. I got too reckless again. I'll withdraw for now."

 **Classic Mode:** "Magi…. I'll be seeing you soon after all."

 **Level up Quotes:**

 **(0-1 Stats raised):** "Damn. What a Crapshoot."

 **(2-3 Stats raised):** "Eh, I've had worse."

 **(4-5 Stats raised):** "Now we're getting somewhere."

 **(5-6 Stats raised):** "Haha! The Nightmare is back!"

 **(0-1 Stats raised, most skills capped):** "I guess that's all I got for now."

 **Events:**

"Hmm? What is this?" (Item)

"Just reread Flux again, I need to find something else to read." (Exp)

"Just finished another Elder Tome from the continent. Not a bad read." (Weapon Exp)

 **Wes can support:**

Chrom, Robin (M&F), Lissa, Frederick, Sully, Virion, Stahl, Vaike, Miriel, Sumia, Kellam, Donnel, Lon'qu, Ricken, Maribelle, Panne, Gaius, Cordelia, Gregor, Nowi, Libra, Tharja, Anna, Olivia, Cherche, Henry, Say'ri, Tiki, Basilio, Flavia, Gangrel, Walhart, Emmeryn, Yen'fay, Aversa, Priam, Ken (Wes' daughter).


	2. Chrom - C Support (Reupload)

**A/N: I will reupload every chapter and then continue with regular uploads for this story. I hope you enjoy the edits.**

* * *

Another day of fighting had just concluded, the Shepherds one step closer from bringing the fight to Gangrel and ending the war. Wes adjusted to his new surroundings quickly and well, getting along with everyone for the most part. It was expected that he was able to hold his own on the battlefield. Still, Wes surpassed his already high expectations. He knew his place and was just as much a member of the army as anyone else. After the group returned to the barracks, Wes found himself in the lounge. Chrom soon followed.

"I must applaud you for your work during the battle today."

"Chrom, must you tell me this every day?" Wes asked as he pulled out a Mire Tome. "Surely you must have better things to do with your time."

"You're already reading a Mire Tome? Weren't you just reading Ruin a couple of days ago?"

"I was, but compared to the Elder Magic Tomes back home, the Elder Tomes here are pretty much children's books to me."

"Yes, about your home. Despite being a living historical figure, the Shepherds save for Robin and Kole, know who you are. The others will ask you this eventually so, would you mind telling me a little about yourself?"

Wes looked up and saw Chrom's curiosity before closing Mire with a sigh as he sat up. "What do you want to know?"

"Since you know Eliwood and Hector-"

"I'm going to stop you there. If this question involves how they rule, I don't have an answer. Plus, Emmeryn is the Exalt, and I doubt she'll be dying in the foreseeable future. That's kind of why we're here."

"How do you not know?"

"Because I left for here only a couple of months after they usurped the thrones of their respective countries. Even beforehand, I only left Latasi if it was an order under the Magic Council."

Chrom looked a little disappointed. "I see."

"Yes, but if I were to put in my two cents, nothing good ever comes from mimicking other rulers no matter how loved they were during their reigns," Wes said bluntly.

"Why is that?"

"People aren't looking for a flatterer or an imitator, rather for a King or Queen whom they can reliably stand behind. If you pretend to be someone you aren't, the people will not follow or support you." Wes then picked Mire back up. "But, you're not the Exalt, so that shouldn't apply to you."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, what about King Desmond of Bern? He was a great ruler, wasn't he?"

Wes gave Chrom an annoyed look while putting Mire back down again. "Sure, on the surface. But he was corrupt, so much that it made me sick."

"Really? How so?"

"Desmond has two children, Zephiel and Guinivere. However, Zephiel is not his biological son, Guinivere is his biological daughter. Normally, nothing would be wrong with that. But Zephiel was older than Guinivere. Can you tell me why that's not really good for Desmond?"

Chrom took a minute to think about a viable answer. He shook his head.

"That's fine. If you didn't go through what my friends and I did, you wouldn't find anything wrong. Because Zephiel was older, he was next in line for the throne. It didn't help that Queen Hellene is kind of a loud-mouthed brat despite her nobility. Whenever the opportunity presented itself, she would remind him of this, doing nothing to aid Desmond's slowly decaying mental state, in addition to Guinivere being a literal bastard. As a result, Desmond would grow to despise Zephiel to the point where he hired assassins to kill him."

Chrom looked shocked. "What!?"

"That's right. The reason why you didn't hear about this was that Eliwood and his army prevented the hit. Let me truly show you how mad Desmond was. Zephiel gave Guinivere a pet Fox as a present. Desmond ordered his guards to kill it just because Zephiel gave it to her."

"Wow, to think."

"Indeed. Part of me wanted to kill Desmond myself, but I used better judgment over petty reasoning." His words held a hint of anger. What scared Chrom was that his face remained unchanged, but he shook off the fear while readjusting in his chair.

"You know your history, Wes."

"I did read a lot of history books whenever I wasn't reading an Elder Tome. So I know a fair amount of history's great rulers."

"I enjoy your analysis of rulers of time's past and present. Have you ever considered being a history teacher?"

Wes shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. My only goals in life were to become a Druid and a scholar. I've done both and just want a peaceful life."

"How about next time we're both free, you tell me your perspective on other great rulers in history. It would be an honor to hear about them from you."

"Are you sure you won't be bored?"

"Of course not. I find your voice oddly soothing to listen to."

"That's an odd compliment if I've ever heard one. But I'll take your offer. Anything would be better than reading a children's novel." Wes said as he waggled the Mire Tome.

"Thank you. I'll hold you up to it."

"Until next time, Chrom."

 **And Chrom went off, presumably to sleep as Wes began rereading Mire as if nothing happened.**

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Sit tight cause the next installment won't be too long. See you all soon.**


	3. Chrom - B Support (Reupload)

The war raged on as expected. In the few chances where the Shepherds had downtime, they took advantage of it as much as they possibly could. Seeing this as a golden opportunity, Chrom decided to ask Wes for another history lesson. He couldn't ask him in previous days due to being on kitchen duty one day before it turned into a week as word got around that he was the best cook in the army.

"Wesley! Care to tell me a bit more history?"

"From what Frederick told me, you hated history growing up," Wes stated.

Chrom nodded in agreement. "That's because the teacher at the time couldn't keep a topic of conversation. Plus, I get to hear an outsider's opinion on great rulers and their flaws."

"Well, when you put it that way... Who do you want to talk about this time?"

"I've been curious about King Hardin lately."

"Ahh, the Dark Emperor. You've been really into this, huh?"

"Yes, I have. It's the most history I've ever looked at in years."

"Right. Hardin was infamous for being a horrifying ruler, hence the moniker. But did you know that he wasn't always like that?"

"Really?"

"Before he became the Twenty Fourth Ruler of Archanea, Hardin was the ruler of Aurelis after his brother fell ill. In record time, he reformed most of Aurelis' laws, one of which involved banishing Aurelian nobles who held the plains folk as slaves. The ex-nobles tried to spark a rebellion, but it was snuffed out by Hardin and the plainsmen. Afterward, the high ranking Plains folk became Lords of Aurelia."

"Wow, I never thought he would do something so good-natured."

"Well, before becoming the King of Archanea, he was an honorable and just man."

"What happened?" Chrom asked.

Wes wiped his glasses and put them back. "Many things. For one, although a good-hearted man, Hardin was very envious as he was overshadowed by Marth. Second, when he and Nyna were wed for the benefit of the continent, his feelings were unrequited. Nyna had fallen deeply in love with Camus, and as a result, the marriage behind the scenes was dark and far from ideal. That's when Gharnef, a zealot for Medeus, appeared and offered him the Darksphere."

Chrom looked intently as Wes continued the history lesson.

"The Darksphere ate away at Hardin's psyche and swiftly corrupted his soul, turning him into a man with cruel intentions and no morals. Therefore, when Gharnef requested he hand over Nyna to aid in Medeus' resurrection of Hardin, his love for Nyna being perverted willingly did so. What he did next was when his moniker really came to light."

Chrom leaned forward to ensure he didn't miss a single detail.

"He ordered Marth to embark on a journey to quell a false rebellion in Grust, just as he and Caeda were about to tie the knot. By the time Marth and company returned, Hardin had conquered Altea. Jagen had predicted that his invasion was planned ahead and stood correct. It would take Marth killing Hardin that he would be lifted from the Darksphere's agony. His dying breaths were used to ask for forgiveness of his misdeeds and asking Marth to tell Nyna that he loved her until the end. Marth would go on to slay Gharnef and Medeus again before presiding over Aurelis and united the entire continent."

"I would have never assumed Hardin lived such a tragic life."

"Ylisse is a post unified Archanean nation, so I'm surprised you didn't know his story as well as I do."

"That's because most of the history I, as well as everyone here learned, was on the First Exalt, save Robin. A shame. If I had a choice, I would rather learn of the Hero King and what he did. From what you've told me, Marth's tale was a lot more interesting than The First Exalt's."

"Maybe so, but you should know the history of your people since The First Exalt's story and exploits are more significant to Ylisse's history than that of Marth. I didn't learn of Marth in my history class. I also learned of the Eight Legends of Elibe."

"Who are they?"

"The Eight Legends were eight heroes who fought in the first Scouring, a war between dragons and humans. Each of them carried a powerful weapon that aided them in the effort. The weapons themselves were so powerful, they caused calamities like the Ending Winter, resulting in the Dragons retreating, which ended The Scouring. I had the rare pleasure of befriending one."

"Who?"

"His name was Athos, the Living Legend. But he passed away not too long after the prevention of a second Scouring."

"But that was merely a few months ago!" Chrom blurted aloud.

"I know. He currently rests in the Nabata Desert." Wes said sadly.

Chrom spoke up before the silence made the conversation awkward. "Well, Wesley. I appreciate the history lesson. I think it's time for me to head to bed. Don't stay up too late now."

"See you in the morning, Chrom," Wes said as he went back to his tent.


	4. Chrom - A Support (Reupload)

The day had finally arrived.

Gangrel was no longer among the living. Plegia had surrendered, and The Shepherds found themselves on the winning side of a grand conflict. Alas, not everything was positive.

The Exalt Emmeryn had taken her own life to give the Shepherds one final chance to end the conflict while becoming a Martyr. That caused the sane soldiers in Plegia's army to consciously object to further violence. The soldiers who remained with Gangrel, according to Wes, deserved the same fate as the Mad King.

Everyone was back in Ylisstol. Chrom was to be the next Exalt while Sumia was to be his bride after he proposed shortly after the final battle concluded. Before the ceremony started, Chrom called for a few people in his room; Lissa, Frederick, Robin, Sumia, and lastly, Wes.

Despite being the most foreign to the continent and to the Shepherds, they all warmly welcomed him. Frederick and Sully suspected Wes at first due to being from another continent entirely but learned to relax around him. (Which will be shown in their respective supports)

"Chrom? You called for me?"

"Yes, Wes. I just wanted to thank you for contributing to the effort against Gangrel. No words can express my thanks." Wes feigned annoyance.

In all honesty, he was tired of all the praise but realized he was a living historical figure and learned to deal with it.

"It was nothing. Hopefully, this will be the end of the needless violence. In truth, Emmeryn's suicide made me contemplate being conscious objector myself."

"Her message was compelling. Some days I can't believe that she is really gone."

"We have all grieved, myself included. But we can't keep living in the past."

"You are correct, Wes. As usual."

"Oh, stop it, Chrom. You know I despise praise." Wes said nonchalantly.

Chrom chuckled at the humility but quickly turned serious. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Am I ready to rule?"

Wes had a feeling that was why Chrom called him up, sighing calmly before stating his answer. "Do you want my answer as a friend or a war ally?"

"Both, preferably."

"As a war ally, it doesn't matter whether you're ready or not. Someone has to rule, and since you're the oldest living member of your family, you don't have much choice."

"That's what Robin and Frederick said. As a friend?"

"From personal experience, we're never ready for the most important parts of our lives. I wasn't ready to become a husband in an arranged marriage or for my Promotion into a Druid. None of us were ready to deal with Emmeryn's passing. What I learned from all those times is the one thing that will help you adjust is time. You may be nervous now, but you'll settle in, and the anxiety will dissipate with your growing confidence. Plus, like with Emmeryn's suicide, you'll be surrounded by people who have your best interests in personal health and sanity, something I never had when Magi died."

"But... you won't be here after I become Exalt, correct?"

Word had spread that after the war, Wes would return to the small village where the Shepherds first met him.

"I said I would help you end the war, and now that it's over, I have no reason to stay here. I like peace and quiet but also like to not be bothered during those times. That's why I came here to Ylisse in the first place. The war with the Black Fang had just settled at this point, and I wanted no part in dealing with the aftermath. So I left, only to be dragged into another conflict that had nothing to do with me. At this point, I just want to be left in solitude. Besides, even if I were to stay, I don't have anywhere to live, and while Frederick and I are close now, I don't think he'll be on board with me staying in the palace. I refuse to have you give me a free property, that'll make people suspicious. The village is the only place I can go that isn't Latasi, and I refuse to go back. The Magic Council of Elibe can kiss my ass for all I care."

"After all that, I suppose I can't stop you. Will we meet again after today?"

"I'll make sure if I ever intend on visiting Ylisstol, I'll let you know. It's the least I can do. Your Ascension Ceremony is about to begin. Best not to keep your subjects waiting."

"Wes... Thanks again for your help."

"No need to be redundant, Chrom. Go knock 'em dead," Wes said before leaving his room.

* * *

 **Ending: Wes - History's Greatest Footnote**

After all the fighting was finished, Wes returned to the small village where the Shepherds first found him. Despite the tales of his journey in Elibe and his critical involvement in all of Ylisse's present wars, he remained one of history's greatest enigmas at his request. Those who knew him said he lived a full and happy life.

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes Wes's supports with Chrom.**

 **The changes are minor, but they're there, I assure you. Robin is next, and it isn't both Robins like I said initially, just the female version. Sorry for straight-up lying in the original take, but no one seemed to mind.**

 **Anyway, the C-Support is coming soon.**


	5. Robin - C Support (Reupload)

**A/N: Alright, we're back. The final set of Supports that will be re-uploaded before we start diving into uncharted territory. Here's Robin's (F) C-Support.**

* * *

"Pent, you silver-haired bastard!"

Wes's birthday was a couple of months ago, and while he vowed never to return to Elibe, he made regular contact with his friends and Team Outcast with letters. In this round of mail, all his travel companions wished him a happy twenty-third birthday, some of the messages containing gifts.

Yuki sent him a couple of slices of what he assumed was a birthday cake. Lea, his mother, sent him a mini Fortify bookmark. Pent's gift was Gespenst, the Elder Magic Tome he had found during the Battle of Light on Dread Isle. He used it for the one battle but gave it to Pent at his request to save. Gespenst was a one of a kind tome, so few should be permitted to read it. Now that he had it, his current goal of reading up on Ylisse's Elder Magic Tomes would be put on indefinite hold. Robin, who just came out of a council meeting, stumbled upon Wes in the barracks surrounded by a bunch of letters.

"Wes, what are these letters doing here?"

"Oh, good evening, Robin. These are letters my friends and family send me once a month from Elibe. My birthday wasn't too long ago, so gifts accompanied the letters. No need to worry, I'll make sure to clear the barracks before going to bed."

"Truthfully, I thought you didn't want anything to do with Elibe anymore?" Robin sat down in the chair adjacent to him. "I thought that's why you came here."

"Well, even people like myself have a soft spot for those he cares for." Wes held up some leftover dessert. "Cake?"

"Sure." Robin kindly accepted the gesture and took a bite, her face lighting up. "This is really good. Did you make this?"

"No, baking is not my thing. My close friend Yuki baked it and sent it here as her gift. However, it was my skill in cooking that inspired her to start baking."

"Really? How so?"

"You see, Yuki is half-manakete. She never awakened her powers and chose to live a normal life; eventually, she had a talent for casting Anima Magic. When we were both really young, I found her outside Grandma's house, where I was living at the time. Yuki was starved and on death's door. I quickly took her in and fed her, saving her life. About a decade and a half later, she found a similar passion for baking and said back then she had me to thank, but it was her decision in the first place."

"Wow, to think that Yuki was half-manakete. How come she never had her powers awakened?"

"She chose not to. Despite that, she has the lifespan of us."

"You know, Wes. Even with your good intentions, some of the Shepherds are skeptical of your joining."

"I have my fair amount of conversations with Frederick, none of which I'm affected by his skepticism," Wes said plainly while taking a bite out of his birthday cake. "I'm also aware of Sully stalking me, which I will deal with when I'm ready."

"Aren't you a little creeped out that you have a stalker?"

"Not really. She's the one who lost sleep over it. And if she does horrible enough, Chrom will know, and he'll deal with her for me."

Robin was taken aback by his state of mind. "Ingenious."

"Hardly. Sully knew what she was getting into when she decided to stalk me. Ain't that right, Sull?"

"Shut the hell up, Wes!"

"Right."

It was then that Robin took notice of Gespenst. "Whoa, what is that?"

"This is Gespenst, one of the Tomes used during the Battle of Light. I used it once and gave it to Pent of Etruria to store it in his library. However, I guess any Tome catching cobwebs was a bad idea, so he sent it back to me. Who knows of what this Tome holds. I plan on starting it tonight before bed."

"No doubt it would help us all. But do pace yourself. I've heard tales of how in your studies, you have neglected, sleep, food, drink, as well as any social contact."

"I appreciate your concern. I only study that hard when I'm alone. Caution will be exercised since I'm a soldier in an army," Wes stated as he stood up, his cake finished. "You mind helping me clean up the barracks? I did say I wasn't going to leave until doing so."

"Of course! It is the least I can do for you!"

The pair quickly moved his letter to his tent, and it was there where they said there goodbyes.

"Good night, Robin. G'night, Sully!"

"Goodnight, Wesley."

"Fuck you, Wes!"

And Wes disappeared into his tent.


	6. Robin - B Support (Reupload)

Wes had been a mess recently.

He found himself working a lot more these past few days from doing labor for the Shepherds to his own projects. While some admired he was showing more of himself to his teammates, most had a feeling something was wrong with him but decided not to confront him. He was a widower. Whatever happened to him was something he can deal with since he had the mental strength to do so.

However, Robin had a feeling there was something more to his agony. She went to go check on him at night before heading to sleep when she suddenly heard weeping. After poking her head in his tent, she saw an absolutely rare sight.

Wes was crying, tears staining the pages of the tome he was reading. Quickly, Robin took her head out to avoid being spotted. She was right this whole time about there being something more to his sudden appearances.

"Well, time to tip the scales," Robin said to herself before calling for him. "Wesley? Are you awake?"

*Sniff* "Yes, Robin. I'm still up."

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"Give me a second. My tent is a mess right now."

That was a bone-faced lie, his tent was always clean.

Knowing of this bluff, Robin came right in and saw Wes wiping his face with a Flux Handkerchief. "You work fast."

"Sorry for making you wait. What is it do you need?"

"Wesley, since you joined us, we've had nothing but good things to say of you, much to your dislike of compliments."

"Tell that to Sully or Frederick," Wes instantly responded.

"But most of us have noticed you're starting to involve yourself with the Shepherds more than usual. Is there something wrong?"

"I'll tell you what I told the others who came to see me about the prospect. I'm fine, Robin, though I appreciate the concern."

Robin chuckled sadly. To think that she wasn't the first to check on him. "Wes."

"Yes?"

"I poked my head in before formally asking your permission to enter. I saw you weeping."

"You were spying on me?"

"No! I'm not like Sully. However, I am worried about you. I've heard you tend to make a habit of helping others deal with their problems, save for your own. While those whom you have help appreciate it, they worry about you too."

When Wes joined the Shepherds, he was already helping others with their issues. From Sumia to Chrom, to Cordelia, and for a short time, he gave Emmeryn a few words of wisdom. He felt they wouldn't be the last to ask for his help or opinion. Eventually, Wes forged a close bond with Sumia, sharing a mutual love for food and romance novels.

But Robin was right. Wes didn't want to let others know of his problems. He had to be able to help whenever, no matter what was happening to him.

"I know, but I don't want to cause anyone to relapse because they heard I had problems of my own."

"You're no longer alone, Wes. You said it yourself to Cordelia. No one is perfect, even heroes such as yourself. So please, tell me or someone what's wrong."

Wes sighed deeply, sadness easily detectable in it. Robin was taken aback at what could possibly have him this down.

"If it helps, I'll tell you what has happened."

"Thank you."

*Sigh* "I was recently told in these letters that my Uncle Canas and Aunt Iris passed away trying to prevent the biggest recorded snowstorm in Ilia's history. They gravelly underestimated it and didn't request help. By the time the Magic Council heard of it, it was already too late. Mom and Grandma told me in their letters that their bodies were never found. Uncle Canas recently learned that he has a niece in Little Nino while leaving behind a son who isn't even a year old yet."

"Oh, my God. Wesley... I'm deeply sorry for your loss. I would've never guessed such a tragedy would've befallen your family."

"But in my case, it's worse."

"Huh?"

"Everyone knows that I'm a widower. My wife Magi passed away while I was on an excursion at the Nabata Desert, which led to the Nabata Desert Massacre. Two Berserkers named Paul and Jasmine slaughtered the entire troupe of Mages, Shamans, Monks, Sages, and Bishops. I was the sole survivor of the event and later learned from my imprisonment that it was done purposely. The Nabata Desert Massacre, Magi's passing... and now this? It's the third time a loved one or people close to me died, and there was nothing I could do to prevent such a cataclysm. If I were still at home, I would've been able to help them all! But because I'm here, I couldn't do a damn thing!"

Wes couldn't hold himself together anymore, on the verge of tears once more. "Why, Robin? Why does this keep happening to me?"

Robin was extremely saddened by this tragic turn of events, but she had to comfort Wes somehow!

"Wes, can I hold you?"

He stopped in confusion. "Huh?"

"You need a shoulder to cry on. Let me be that for you. I volunteer myself to help your mental wound."

Wes slowly nodded, and Robin came up to him and gave him a very comforting, soft hug. His tears flowed freely, unable to stomach what he considered was a personal failure. Robin rubbed on his back, doing her damn best to ease him of this pain.

"It's okay. I'm here now and willing to help," Robin whispered softly in his ear.

Wes' finally stopped weeping before sniffling a few times as Robin finally let him go. "Thank you, Robin. I needed this greatly."

"Anything for you, Wesley. It's the least I can do. Truthfully."

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Wesley... I'm taken aback by how you still don't think of yourself at times like this."

He chuckled lightly. "Sorry, a force of habit."

"It's okay. How about you tell me about your Aunt and Uncle? What were they like?"

Wes sat Robin down, and after taking a seat himself, he told her of the many tales of his Aunt Iris and Uncle Canas. After what felt like hours of talking and Robin's genuine interested listening, he finally decided to stop. It was getting late, after all.

"Okay. You should head to bed, Robin. From what Chrom told me, we have a lot of marching to do tomorrow."

"Still thinking of my wellbeing at a time like this? You are a gift to this Earth, Wes."

"I'm no gift, Robin, but I appreciate your compliment."

"Wow, this is a side of you I thought I'd never see. I like it."

"Don't get ahead of yourself now," Wes joked. "But I appreciate you coming to help me mourn them both. Thank you very much," he said before yawning.

"You should head to bed, Wesley. The news must've taken a heavy toll on you."

Wes then stood up and brought Robin in for a hug, who looked surprised by the sudden display of affection. "You need not worry about me, Robin. I'll sleep well tonight, thanks to you."

 _'Is he really hugging me? Oh, my Gods... I feel like I could faint,'_ Robin thought.

He put some distance between them before lightly kissing her forehead. Robin's cheeks flushed a crimson red.

Wesley smiled. "Goodnight, Robin."

"G-G-Goodnight, Wesley," she responded before turning to leave, nearly tripping on herself.

When she got back to her tent, Robin quietly squealed like the closet fangirl Wes made her out to be. "Oh, my Gods. That... just happened. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight."

After regulating her breathing, she tried her hardest but to no avail to fall asleep.

Wesley, however, slept like an infant.


	7. Robin - A Support (Reupload)

After his mental breakdown, Wes found himself spending more time with Robin. Much to his surprise, she took great pleasure in keeping him grounded, knowing that putting him to work was something Chrom wanted since he joined. But she didn't know what until after doing a quick rundown of who he was.

He was Wesley of Latasi, a war veteran who had seen it all and then some. War can be stressful, not to mention both physically and mentally harmful. Seeing that Wes was afflicted with those problems and dealt with them, Robin realized he can help the other Shepherds with their own personal problems.

Sort of like an advisor.

"It's perfect!"

Robin jumped out of her seat in sudden revelation. "It's perfect! I should let Wesley know at once."

She set off to his tent. Since they started seeing each other, he began to not mind her just walking in on him. Like he was doing wrong or not safe for work, he wasn't. Whenever Wes wasn't on kitchen duty, he was in his tent reading letters from friends and family or reading a Tome. As a foreigner, he had access to a whole catalog of Elder Magic Tomes, even if they were easy reads.

Robin made it to his tent, and though she can just walk in, it was the right thing in her mind to at least be polite. After all, Wesley could've not agreed to come to help the Shepherds at all.

"Wesley? Are you awake?"

Silence.

"Is everything ok?"

Silence once again.

 _'Is he not awake?'_ Robin asked herself before brushing those thoughts aside. "Wesley, I'm coming in."

Flipping the tent door, Robin entered to find that Wesley was asleep, his face buried in what looked like an Elder Tome while sitting at his table. Seeing this made her see him in a whole new light. As if seeing him cry from Canas' passing was another light in of itself. He slept soundly, not even looking uncomfortable at all. Of all things, Robin was somewhat awestruck.

 _'Gods, is this what I look like when I overwork myself?'_ she thought inwardly.

Putting those thoughts aside once again, Robin shook Wesley lightly, but he barely moved.

"No, Mother. I'm too young to be in a marriage, let alone an arranged one," he sleeptalked.

That was when it dawned on Robin. _'By the Gods. His marriage to Magi was an arranged one? And he still loved and cared for her? Incredible.'_

She shook him a bit harder. This time, however, he didn't even respond.

That was the last straw. "Wesley!"

That jerked him awake, Wes' eyes squinting as he started looking around his table before finding his glasses. He put them on and turned to see Robin standing next to him.

"Good evening, Robin," Wes greeted before rubbing his eyes. "How may I help you?"

"You're just going to ignore the fact that you were sleeping at your table?"

"I do this all the time, and enough to make Miriel question my work ethic. I've fallen asleep in a library many times."

"A library? Really?"

"Yes, and have been sleeping like this for months now."

His claim stunned Robin. This man sleeps in an awkward position like this and still performs well past his expectations. Truly incredible.

"Anyway, I've thought about how to make good use of you besides a soldier or a cook. I finally came up with an idea."

"What is it, Birdie?"

"It- Wait, did you just call me Birdie?"

"Yes. A Robin is a bird. It just felt right, you know? Sorry, I'll stop."

Wes just gave her a nickname.

Upon realizing that, she blushed. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind, hehe. Anyway, since this isn't your first war, you've dealt with the stresses of keeping an army together. On top of the stress, it puts on people."

"Correct."

"Seeing as you have prior experience, I want you to be the Shepherds advisor. Members of the army will come to you with their grievances, problems, etc. You'll work with them to solve or fix them when we're not on a battlefield."

Wes saw no problem doing this. In fact, he helped out a couple of the other Shepherds already, so in a way, he was ahead of schedule. "Sure, Birdie. I'll take the position as I see no harm in it."

"Thank you very much! I thought you wouldn't do it."

"Maybe a few years ago, but times have changed, and so have I. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow, when everyone else will know. I'll leave you now. I'll see you later, Wesley." Robin said as she gave him a hug that he quickly returned.

"I like this."

"So do I. A little longer?"

"I don't mind," Wesley responded while stroking her hair softly.

The pair distanced themselves while not breaking the embrace off yet, staring intensely into each other's eyes, both mesmerized by them.

Wes started laughing nervously. "Ahem... well, I think I'll let you go now."

Robin awkwardly broke the hug due to sheer embarrassment. "Oh my. We should, huh?" Before leaving, she quickly pecked Wes on his cheek. "Well, um... I-I'll see you around."

She then practically disappeared from his tent.

Feeling on the spot where she kissed him, Wes was left in bewilderment. "Wow. That just happened..."


	8. Robin - S Support (Reupload)

**A/N: Here we are, the first S-Support and the end of the complete set of Supports. We still have to get through Ken's introduction and Cordelia's C-Support, but the heavy lifting has long since ended.**

 **Enjoy the edits.**

* * *

The war was finally over.

All the fighting that took place was all worth it. The Shepherds had killed Gangrel not too long ago, allowing for Chrom's ceremony to conclude without a hitch. Things were starting to wind down, which also meant that Wes would be leaving soon. This was a fact he made clear as the blue sky whenever any of the Shepherds asked of his intentions after the war ended. He did his job as a soldier and an advisor. With no battle to fight, he was now unemployed and looking forward to enjoying a solitary life.

However, he knew he was going to miss a certain white-haired tactician.

After saying his goodbyes to Chrom and having a tearful goodbye with Lissa, Wes went to Robin's tent to possibly say farewell.

"Robin? It's Wesley."

"Oh? Come in!"

He opened the tent flap and entered to see Robin cleaning up her tent.

When she made eye contact with him, she smiled. "The fighting is finally over. I know he already did so, but thank you for helping us."

"You would have done it without me. You all sell yourselves short."

"And you're leaving us, are you? You made it clear that you were heading back to your village."

"Yes. I will admit that I'll miss everyone, though."

His words held a hint of sadness, though his clear tone overshadowed it nicely. Why did he have to leave now? Had they met a few days earlier, maybe the Shepherds could've convinced him to stay. However, knowing that doing so at this point was nothing more than a pipe dream, she still made a persuasive attempt.

"You would miss us?"

Wesley nodded. "Of course. I have to thank you all for treating me like family, though everyone knows they're on another continent entirely. It was certainly a trip."

"Then stay in Ylisse, Wesley! Chrom would happily give you a place to stay! And you can contribute so much more to the court," Robin pleaded.

"That may be so, but that isn't a good enough reason to stay. The last thing people want is a war figure walking around trying to act normal. Besides, everyone in the Shepherds knows of my opinion about working for a court," he countered sternly.

"That never stopped you from working alongside the government in Latasi!" Robin argued with revived persistence.

"My mother doesn't count, Robin! We are blood! Government rankings should not count when they're the person who gave birth to you!"

Neither of them wanted to back down, thus erupting a verbal war.

"It still proves my point! I thought you were past that!" she continued to yell.

"I am! I truly am, Robin!" Wes shot back, determined to see his point through. "But just because I got over Magi, doesn't mean I want to work for a court ever again!"

"Then why are you still pushing me away!?" Robin blurted without thinking.

Oops.

Wes caught that as well. "Huh? Don't you mean the Shepherds?"

Robin did nothing but gulp, her naturally white cheeks slowly becoming a rosy red. "I would be an idiot to keep hiding it at this point."

It was all or nothing at this point.

She took a deep breath. "Wesley... I've enjoyed your company these past few months, your stories when you were still in Elibe, even your blunt opinion of my tactics. And….. I find your personality and character... enthralling."

Wes was rendered speechless by her confession.

"Our growing friendship, at least to me, started growing into something else. I was an admirer when we first recruited you. Then as I got to know you as a regular person, that admiration formed into a bond. But I'm afraid that friendship formed into... something else."

"And what would that feeling be, Robin?" Wes had to ask.

Robin looked down at the floor before meeting Wes's gaze. "Love."

Wes's face became red on reaction. "What?"

"I love you, Wesley! That's why I don't want you to go! I don't want you to leave me! I may have Chrom and the others, but you make me feel so loved! You couldn't possibly understand the way you make me feel. I love you with all my soul, Wesley, and it hurts that I didn't dare tell you earlier. But I know that you don't fall in love so easily..." Robin admitted, finally quieting down.

Wes felt like he was going to collapse as he sat on Robin's bed, only to have her stand in front of him. "I don't care what you think, Wesley. I meant all of what I said. If you don't feel the same, then I can understand..."

She expected a straight, but gentle denial of her feelings. To her surprise, he stood up and tenderly embraced her. Robin froze in disbelief. What could this mean? Does he return those feelings? She felt so conflicted until he started stroking her hair.

"Robin... I'm so happy you feel that way. I've been having similar feelings for months now but didn't want to ruin our bond. That's why I kept my mouth shut." Wes then pulled away to look into her teary eyes. "I love your optimistic attitude, your passion, and drive. I love your persistence in dealing with me, and most importantly... I love how you stuck with me in my worst moments. I hope you will continue to do so for as long as we're able."

Then, the unthinkable happened as Wes bent down on one knee while softly taking her hand in his. "Robin. Will you marry me?"

That did it for Robin as she began crying tears of unbridled joy. "Yes, Wesley! A thousand times, yes!"

She then tackled him to the floor with a hug before they came together for a hungry kiss, staying that way for quite some time.

Despite their mutual happiness, Wes still had to warn her. "I'm sure the other Shepherds will be happy about this, except Tharja. But I can probably think of a lot of others who won't be pleased with you marrying a foreigner. Do you still be with me despite knowing all of this?

Robin responded by softly kissing him on the lips. "Till death do us part. Being with you constantly has given me the ability to not care about what others think of my personal decisions. I'll remain steadfast with my love and admiration of you."

"Well, that's that. Your ring finger, dear beloved?"

Robin felt like she could faint but complied with her fiance's request. He then slid an engagement ring with a fair-sized diamond on Robin's ring finger.

"Oh my, Wesley! It's so beautiful!"

"Only the best for my soon to be bride."

* * *

 **Confession Quote:**

"I am so very thankful that you found it in your soul to take me as your betrothed. In time, my pursuit to ensure your happiness will only grow. You have my word."

 **Robin and Wes Ending:**

Many wrote of Robin's exploits, but accounts of her origins and characters varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone- She loved her husband, Wes, above all else.


	9. Paralogue: A Legend (Reupload)

The presence of Lucina was a bit bewildering to the Shepherds. She came from the future where the world was torn to shreds due to a prophecy no one present had any knowledge of. This factoid put everyone on edge, Wes especially.

Lucina told the Shepherds that her friends were children of theirs, which threw the group for a loop more so than their potential cataclysmic future. Lucina, being the daughter of Chrom and Sumia, was obviously the first child they ran into. As time passed, they found her little sister Cynthia, Cordelia's daughter Severa, and Lissa's son, the eccentric Owain.

At this point, Wesley was also happily married. He couldn't help but wonder if he had a child as well.

When the Shepherds were marching one morning, Wes caught up to the princess. "Lucina," he greeted.

She smiled. "Hello, Uncle. Is there a problem?"

Wes shook his head as if he made a great mistake. In truth, the fact that he was her godfather (In contrast to Robin being her godmother) was odd. Still, he warmed to it pretty quickly, much to the surprise of everyone.

"No, not at all. But I was wondering, what with everyone's kids popping up out of the blue, do I have a child of my own?" he asked.

She nodded contentedly. "You do, Uncle. A daughter named Kendra, or Ken as she prefers. She's a very bright lady, a trait she undoubtedly inherited from you along with a couple of other things," his goddaughter explained.

"Does she use Elder Magic like me?"

"Yes. Ken has an unnatural gift. However, your future self didn't want to teach her how to use it. Therefore, she taught herself and became even more determined when you vanished." Lucina explained.

Wes nodded in acceptance before scratching his head. "I see. I can't explain why my future self didn't teach her. I mean, I'm not winning any awards in the teaching department, but I think I would make an exception with my own kid. If I run into her, I hope she won't resent me."

"Kendra is a very astute person. She assesses things first, so jumping conclusions isn't something your daughter is noted for. You'll see when you meet her, Uncle Wes," Lucina reassured.

The elongated group continued marching until they reached a small village. Before they could settle, a misfit of bandits started attacking.

Chrom yelled to the rest of the group, "Bandits are demanding a ransom for villagers. Let's show them the error of their ways!"

The Shepherds all yelled as their morale increased.

"Lucy, we will talk later. Stay safe," Wes requested as he roughed up her hair.

"I will, Uncle. You do the same," she responded.

As the Shepherds all started getting ready, a shadowy figure stalked the bandits from a nearby bush.

"Oh! The others are finally here! It's time to put these studies to use."

* * *

 **If recruited by Chrom:**

Chrom had a vague sense of deja vu. He was in a small village defending the townspeople from bandits. It hit him when he finally realized the familiarity.

"It was like when I met Wes!" he yelled aloud.

"Excuse me. Did you say, Wes?" A voice from behind him inquired.

Chrom turned around to see a young woman who looked younger than Lucina with platinum blonde hair as if they come from Maribelle. She had circular lensed glasses, and robes akin to a basic version of what Wes wore. She looked rather graceful for wearing mostly black and purple, holding an Elder Tome in her hand.

"Are you-"

"Yes, I'm Wesley's daughter. Kendra, or Ken, preferably," she said while extended her hand.

Chrom shook it as he gave Ken another look. She looked like Wes if he was a woman and about four years younger.

"I take it you came with Lucina?"

"Yup! But you know how that went. We all got separated, but luckily for me, I landed in this village and decided to help protect the place from the not so neighborly bandits. Let's deal with these brigands and get a proper introduction going, eh?" Ken said casually as she cast a Flux that absolutely destroyed the bandit that failed spectacularly in attempting to flank the prince.

Chrom looked like she saw a ghost! "Was that Dark Magic?"

"Elder Magic, and yes," Ken corrected. "A gift from my Papa along with the ring he gave me after he parted from this life."

She was definitely Wes's daughter, albeit more casual than him as if that was possible.

"You can interrogate my skill with Elder Magic later after we deal with these punks. Chop Chop, Uncle!" she commanded before leaving to fight off the remaining bandits.

* * *

 **If recruited by Wes:**

The bandits came waves, almost as if they wouldn't stop. So much for reading a bit of Gespenst. Finishing off these bandits may take all day.

"Damn it all. I thought I was finally going to reach the halfway point of Gespenst," Wes thought aloud.

"You made it near the halfway point? That's a lot more than me! I barely got past the first page!" A feminine voice responded to his thoughts.

Searching frantically to see who said that, he couldn't find anyone before looking back in front of him. A woman resembling a younger female version of him stood in his vision from the robes to the glasses, except for her blonde hair. At first, he thought it was horrifying, but it softened to a thoughtful expression after putting the pieces together.

"Ken... It's good to see you, kiddo," Wes spoke without thinking.

Ken ran up to him and hugged him, much to his surprise. (and happiness) "Hi, Papa. I missed you so much," she said softly.

Wes rubbed her back, bringing another level of safety to her conscious. "I wish our first meeting was in a more peaceful situation. We can talk more later, okay?"

"Uh, huh! Watch me work, Papa!"

* * *

 **If recruited by Kole:**

Kole was having a field day dealing with these basic ass brigands. It was laughable how far the gap in skill between her and the enemy today was. Kole made her typical battle routine of utterly destroying those who were unfortunate to cross her path.

"At this point, I can skip my evening exercises how long this battle has been goin' on," Kole told no one in particular.

She felt another person approaching from behind her. With her Regal Blade firmly in hand, Kole reversed pivot to attack the person she thought was trying to flank her but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Bro? What the hell happened to you? Did someone hit ya with a gender swap spell?" she inquired, confused.

"No, Auntie!" The woman answered.

Kole was really confused about the response. "Auntie? I don't have any siblings in my blood family. Unless Wes had a kid. But he's still a newlywed."

Scratching her chin with the butt of her sword, Kole racked her brain to decipher who this woman was when an enemy tried attacking from behind. She quickly slammed the blade into his abdomen before pulling the sword out and throwing the blood off.

"I'm from the future. I came with Lucina and the others," the woman in question responded.

Now it started to make sense. A young lady looking like a spitting image of Wes, save for the blonde hair she inherited from her mother and Kole's sister in law. A Shaman's robes, the glasses, and the Elder Magic Tome she held.

"Ah, you must be Wesley's kid. I guess that does make me your Aunt. What's your name, kiddo?"

"Ken," she simply answered.

"Well, Ken." Kole started as she gave her niece a hug. "It's nice to see that my brother had a kid as it seemed like he was never going to be on board with the prospect. We can catch up later, okay?"

"Uh-huh! I can't wait!" Ken responded, ecstatic at finally meeting her Aunt as she ran off to go battle the last of the brigands.

* * *

 **Ken vs. Johnny (Jacks' son and the Chapter's Boss)**

 **Dialogue:**

"Hey, Johnny!"

"You're still alive, girl? I thought I cut you down in the forest."

"Killing isn't your thing, apparently. Because here I am, alive and well! Like father, like son," Ken mocked as she failed to stifle her laughter.

"Ha! You laugh now, but you won't be alive for much longer! Prepare yourself!"

"Please, I was born ready."

"Let's see if you really are, girl."

 **After Ken kills Johnny:**

"I guess your family isn't that good at surviving either."

"What... in the hell... are you?"

"Didn't you know? My dad's kind of a legend. Does the name Wes ring any bells?"

"No... Way."

 **After battle dialogue:**

The villagers thanked the Shepherds and Ken for getting rid of Johnny and the remnants of Jacks' army of bandits. She already made her proper introductions to Chrom and Robin, so she ran across the place looking for her father.

When she found him, she called out, "Papa!"

Wes turned around, and upon seeing her, walked in that direction. "Yes, kiddo?" She simply hugged him tightly. "Well, that was easy." He heard crying, glancing down as his daughter's eyes poured.

Ken didn't relinquish her hold. "I missed you so much! You and Mama left to go fight the Risen and never came back! I cried for a whole day when I heard the news! Against your wishes, I started teaching myself the Elder Magic you told me not to read. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Ken, it's okay. I'm not angry. I'm proud of you," Wes said.

"You aren't?"

"No, I'm not. You took the initiative and taught yourself how to use Elder Magic from the Elibean school of Magic for survival. If anyone is going to be mad at this, it's Maribelle. You know how she always wanted her kids to be prim and proper. You knowing Elder Magic and being a Shaman isn't going to sit well with her," Wes explained. Ken shook her head.

"Don't worry, Papa. Mama will get used to it. I'm going to go looking for her now. I'll see you later," she said, finishing the conversation before leaving to go look for her mother.

Wes scratched his head, the realization finally hitting him. "Wow. To think that I have a child."

* * *

 **Unit Information**

 **Name:** Kendra (or Ken for short)

 **Class:** Shaman

 **Roster Information:** Wesley and Maribelle's daughter from the future. An energetic, intelligent woman with the manners of a princess if the princess grew up as a commoner. Despite her future father's protests, she took up Elder Magic. She harnessed a natural talent for the Elibean school of Magic as a result. She is very astute and analytical but hides it well with her enthusiastic personality. The Fastest Reader in the army. Born on November 25th.

 **Help Information:** An enigmatic shaman who wishes to do right by her parents.

 **Critical Quotes:**

"Toodles!"

"My patience has worn thin!"

"All I see is a walking corpse!"

"I'll play a Requiem at your funeral!"

 **Death Quotes:**

Paralogue: "Oh no! I'm wounded, best heal up and hightail out of here!"

Casual Mode: "Oops. Mistakes were made, I'll see guys later!"

Classic Mode: "Oh no, I got too reckless. Make sure to give me an open casket."

Level up Quotes:

(0-1 Stats raised:) : "Ahh! Guess I gotta try harder!"

(2-3 Stats raised): "Cool!"

(4-5 Stats raised): "Ah, ha! Now we're getting somewhere!"

(5-6 Stats raised): "I bet your quaking in your boots at my frightening progress, eh?"

(0-1 Stats raised, most skills capped): "To think that I made it this far so soon."

 **Events:**

"People need to stop littering everywhere." (Item)

"The more I read this continent's tomes, the more basic they turn out to be!" (Exp.)

"Reading Papa's old Tomes sure brings on the knowledge!" (Weapon Exp.)

 **Ken can Support with:**

Robin (M&F), Lucina, Owain, Inigo, Brady, Kjelle, Cynthia, Severa, Gerome, Morgan, Yarne, Noire, Nah, Wes, Maribelle


	10. Cordelia - C Support

**A/N: The last Support before the hiatus is truly over. Enjoy the re-upload.**

* * *

"I guess that's everything," Wes said to himself.

He was assigned a lot of tasks after the grueling battle and was the least fatigued out of everyone. Therefore, he volunteered (was forced) to conduct inventory since Sumia was on kitchen duty that night. The list given to him by Frederick was pretty elongated, and Wes knew that he'll be doing this for the rest of the night. (Frederick at this point in time still doesn't trust Wes yet) Much to everyone's surprise, he ended up finishing pretty quickly.

As he gave the supplies a once over, an unfamiliar face appears. "Excuse me, but did you do all this?"

The Druid turned to see a woman with hair as red as Anna's. She wore armor and had unique wing pins in her hair.

"I must say you did a fantastic job with it," she continued.

"I did. You must be Cordelia. Sumia told me so much about you," Wes said before extending his hand, which Cordelia shook. "This is not normally what I do after battles, but with everyone else hurt, save for myself and Lissa, I was requested to do inventory by Frederick. I don't think he likes me much probably because I'm from Elibe."

"What is it you normally do when the battles conclude?" Cordelia asked as she requested the inventory list.

Wes handed it to her as he answered her question. "I'm an advisor. This is my second war, and I've seen how it eats away at people, myself included. Chrom gave me this position to help the other Shepherds if or when they start having these problems. But alas, I've only been the advisor for a few days, and even though I'm well-liked by the majority, I feel they are hesitant to ask for my help. Perhaps it's because I have a frightening case of lens glare at the right time."

"You mean the wrong time?" Cordelia attempted to correct.

"No, I meant the right time," he said.

Cordelia looked down at the inventory list and checked around the room. To her utter shock, everything was accounted for. From what Robin told her, Wes was assigned inventory about half an hour ago. He was done already?

She couldn't believe it! It usually took her an hour bare minimum to do less than what Wes was assigned.

Wes picked up on her skepticism. "Problem, Cordelia?"

"I'm sorry, but how did you finish this much inventory in such a short amount of time? I don't think anyone could have finished as fast." Cordelia pointed out.

"Another perk of being a war veteran. I used to help keep inventory for a friend back in Elibe. Think about double the inventory in a tiny tent," he explained.

"How did you do it?" she asked, genuinely curiously.

"A certain system my friend came up with. Instead of categorizing everything by weapon types, you simply put them in certain storage rooms where those items would make the most sense. Just take that theory and expand the room. In reality, that would take so long because the space was small, but since the room is bigger, the time needed was shortened," Wes answered. "Granted, it wasn't my idea, but it's worked wonders here. All I have to do is hand this to Frederick, and I can go back to my mess of a tent."

He then snatched the completed inventory list from Cordelia's hands. "We can talk later, Cordelia. I must be going now."

Wes tried to leave the conversation and the room. However, he was only successful in the latter as Cordelia quickly caught up with him.

"Forget something?" he inquired.

She shook her head. "No. Actually, I was just going to say thank you."

Confusion laced Wes's face. "For what?"

"For not bringing up what happened with my former troupe. Nearly everyone, Sumia included, made horrid attempts at comforting me," Cordelia responded.

Wes nodded in realization at what she was referring to before sighing.

"Well, if anyone actually knows of your pain, it's me. I've seen a lot of my friends and classmates get slaughtered by two metrosexual twins, and not so long afterward, I lost my wife. I understand your pain. And Sumia, may the gods bless her soul, told me of your over workaholic nature when you're grief-stricken."

Wes regarded her for a moment. A quick question, Cordelia. Have you grieved for your troupe yet?" She shook her head. "Do me a small favor. When you get back to your tent, make sure everyone else is asleep. When you can confirm this, I want you to cry." He requested.

Cordelia was rightfully confused at this odd request. "Cry?" she repeated.

"Yes. Cry and grieve as much as you possibly can. After you're done, continue doing so. Then, work twice as hard and twice as smart for your fallen comrades. Can you do this for me?" he inquired.

Slowly, Cordelia nodded, showing she understood.

"Wonderful. We'll be in touch, Cordelia. Have a good night." Wes stated while softly rubbing her shoulder before heading off to find Frederick.

Cordelia, from the sudden display of kindness, felt a tear fall on her glove and quickly rushed for her tent. She tried holding back for as long as she possibly could but eventually broke down.

The Camp was tranquil that night.

* * *

 **A/N: The hiatus of this story is officially over.**

 **From this point forward, everything will be an original chapter. It won't be too long before I upload the B-Support, so sit tight.**

 **Currently listening to: Survival of the Fittest by Mobb Deep**


	11. Cordelia - B Support

**Welcome back!**

 **The first installment of this story since I ended its hiatus with those reuploads. Thanks to alwaysdoubted for those as always. Without further ado, let's read some supports.**

 **Currently listening to Get on the Floor by Michael Jackson**

* * *

 **Wes was on his way back to his tent after another successful night on kitchen duty. He wasn't expecting anyone to ask for his insight on anything tonight, so he could read a little of Gespenst before heading to bed. Or read some of the letters his friends and family sent him.**

Alas, neither of those options would be viable with what little was left of his free time.

"Wesley! I'm glad I ran into you!" Cordelia said as she caught with the Druid.

"Cordelia, a pleasure as always. Is there something wrong? You look like you're out of breath."

"I did sprint to catch up to you. I just wished to compliment your cooking ability."

"Oh. Well, thank you, Cordelia. I hope it's to everyone's liking. I have been doing it since I was a boy."

"Yes, I've been told you learned to cook to feed yourself and your grandmother. It seems that you're a man of many talents, Wesley." Cordelia continued with the compliments.

"Many talents are a stretch. No one is perfect, myself included. I just happen to know where I'm flawed and excelling and either optimize my strength or work on and accept my failures." Wesley stated bluntly as the pair continued walking down the path to his tent.

"You claim that no one is perfect, but you are one of the most powerful Druids in modern history, befriended two kings, and had a hand in slaying Elibe's biggest war cult? On top of having extraordinary social skills, extreme amounts of wisdom, and mental fortitude that has no equal despite being so young? It's as if perfection gained a physical form."

Wes winced reactively at the onslaught of claims, repeatedly shaking his head. "You're judging me based on hearsay and stories as if I'm one of those romance novels you and Sumia frequently read. Sure, I may be all those things, but I am far from perfect. I have a cornucopia of issues and do a good job hiding them for your and everyone's benefit."

Cordelia, a little frightened, refused to let the conversation end like that. "Indulge me, Wesley. If it only serves to help, I insist you tell me of these flaws of yours."

"Fine. I may be the most powerful Druid alive, but that much like anything of value comes at a cost. I gained the promotion after being tortured ruthlessly for days by the Black Fang's Bishop, a direct counter to my school of magic. Nearly dying multiple times only for them to heal me back to full health, just for them to continue with the onslaught. I have been placed in two situations where I witnessed either friends or family die en masse, being powerless to stop them. I may be a great cook, but in my scenario, I had to teach myself how to cook or else, Grandma and I would starve to death. Despite getting over it for three years, I was in a closeted state of depression due to my first wife's death by said war cult. To the point where any enemy who would mention her name would send me into a blind rage. On my quest for vengeance, I have killed many people, including the two Berserkers who performed the Nabata Desert Massacre, the man who took me to be tortured. My vengeance blinded me so much that I turned down many women whose only desire was to help ease my pain of loss. Despite being the most powerful Druid alive, I still thirst for knowledge like I was the same angry Shaman. I learned Elder Magic so fast that me going feral would be merciful. I personally think that I am a terrible judge of character, and I may be a glutton for violence. Why else would I volunteer to be a soldier in another war, even though I moved over here from Elibe was to avoid another conflict?" Wes flawlessly listed, without stuttering once throughout while maintaining a look of indifference.

His flaws became as clear to Cordelia as the nighttime sky. But his stern, slightly annoyed expression relaxed before shifting to a warm smirk.

"To think that your problems ran so deep, Wesley. And you have gotten over most of them?" She asked.

"Out of all of those issues, I firmly believe that I only solved three of them. But as you've said, my mental fortitude is unrivaled. Backtracking as to why I told you all this. No one is perfect, and instead of trying to fix everything, you should accept your flaws at face value as it will only serve to make you a better person." Wes advised her as they both reached his tent.

"Accepting your flaws," Cordelia repeated to herself.

"Yes," Wesley said. "It worked for me and would certainly work for a particular redheaded perfectionist I happened to befriend a few weeks ago." Wes hinted at her with a smile.

Cordelia didn't get the specified description of his friend. It suddenly hit her as if Aurora ran her over, and she gasped. When Cordelia noticed that he was talking about her, Wes chuckled before softly rubbing her shoulders.

"Have a goodnight, Cordelia. We'll talk again soon," he said warmly before heading into his tent, leaving Cordelia alone.

She was momentarily frozen, but after absorbing everything he said, she blushed. "He's good." Was all she said before starting her trek to her own tent.

* * *

 **A/N: How was that?**

 **I think I did a good job after not uploading anything here for months after a hiatus. Now before I go, I should let you know the order of these supports. Initially, there was a Poll where you'd vote on which character I would write supports with next, but I'm axing that. Instead, after Cordelia's supports, I'll go in the order of recruitment. Which means that after Cordelia, it would be Lissa. Sorry for those who actually voted on that poll. Emmeryn was in the lead, and that would've been an interesting time writing those. However, I'm not going to do her supports for a while now.**

 **Alright, I'm leaving. See you all soon.**

 **Currently listening to Wanna be startin' somethin' by Michael Jackson**


	12. Cordelia - A Support

The day went by quickly without any notable event. Just another day at the office for the Shepherds.

Wesley was in his tent reading a book that Sumia recommended. Unfortunately for him, it was a Romance Novel, and what made it worse was that it wasn't really a good one either.

Magi practically forced him to like Romance Novels while she was still alive, her tastes vivid in imagination. So him having good taste in them was a skill he possessed (even if he didn't like admitting it). He couldn't wait to give the book back but wasn't looking forward to telling her he didn't enjoy it.

"What a terrible piece of literature," Wes muttered to himself as he placed the book titled, 'Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight' on his bedside table before standing up to stretch.

It was at this moment that Cordelia's voice was heard outside his tent. "Wesley? It's Cordelia. May I come in?"

"You may," he answered. "You don't have to ask, Cordelia. You can just walk in if you so choose."

"Much appreciated, but I always respect your space." Cordelia stepped in with a small smile before approaching him. "The day went by rather quickly. What were you up to?"

"Just finished reading this book that Sumia suggested. I told her of my late wife's fascination with Romance Novels, and she practically shoved one into my hands."

"Was it a good read?"

"Admittedly, I did not enjoy it but can save the myriad of problems I had with it for Sumia herself. Now, how may I help you?" he asked while taking note of Cordelia's excited look. "You are certainly happy this evening, I might add."

She giggled at the notice. "Well, I'm going to do something I've wanted to do since befriending you, and it's gotten me in a rather positive mood."

Wes found that somewhat confusing but welcomed it nonetheless. "Oh, really? And what might that be?"

Cordelia sat down. "You've done a stellar job as an advisor, proving your experience can solve any internal problem we may have or will possibly have. Yet, despite all that, you are still quite the mystery, the biggest mystery in the entire army."

"I find it hard to be the biggest mystery when an amnesiac is our tactician. Plus, Lissa said there are plenty of stories about The Campaign of Elibe, and I'm mentioned in them, so I've been told. Hell, before I received birthday letters a few months ago, half the army already knew my birth date."

Her plastered smile made her intentions clear. "But they are rarely true, are they not? Most of the army may not mind since you have done so much for them, but I'm not most. So, Wesley, I wish to ask you some questions."

"I don't see the harm. Fire away," Wes relented as he took a seat across from her.

Cordelia looked like she could burst with joy. "Wonderful! What shall I ask you first?" A sudden jolt of inspiration struck her as she leaned in, eyeing him intently. "Have you ever been in love, Wesley? If so, what was it like?"

"A heavy swing already, I see," Wes joked at the personal question. "Well, I have been in love and was a happily married man after all. At first, there was nothing as I was wed to Magi for political reasons. My family was on the brink of bankruptcy since our father all but abandoned us. A close friend of my mother would share his wealth if I married his only daughter, a fellow Druid. She gave consent, and so did Mom."

"Your marriage to Magi was arranged? But tales say that you two were beyond elated to be in each other's company."

"We did, but it took time. As soon as we found one similarity with each other, the chemistry just snowballed. Soon enough, people at times would forget that our marriage was arranged. I cherished every moment for as sort as it was. Being in love with someone who requites it is a feeling that's indescribable," he stated.

"But since we're on the topic of love," Wes effortlessly changed the subject, effectively turning the tables. "How long have you had feelings for Chrom?"

Poor Cordelia's face turned a deep scarlet, a rare sight for sure. "I-I don't know what you're talking about Wesley."

"You're turning redder than your hair. Besides, anyone with at least a competent IQ can notice your infatuation with Chrom. Plus, I'm a war veteran, and love blossoming during a war is more common than people think. You may recall Catria having feelings for Marth all those centuries ago. But much like Catria and Marth, your feelings for Chrom have been noticed by everyone but Chrom himself." Wes eyed her. "I don't think he has any reason to turn you down, so why haven't you told him yet?"

"Because..." She started before letting out a dejected sigh.

"Because what?"

"He... has feelings for another. For Sumia," Cordelia revealed. "And I know she returns them because she told me so. That's why I haven't told him."

Her admission left Wesley even more confused. "So, why do you still have feelings for him? Especially if you know he doesn't return them? Why bring such unnecessary pain upon yourself?"

Cordelia stayed in uncomfortable silence as Wesley was starting to become annoyed though remaining steadfast and patient.

"You don't understand. Chrom is the only one for me and the only one I can envision a future with. Not having that is shattering to my self-esteem."

Wesley was at his wit's end. "Don't you realize that with that mindset, you're being extremely selfish?"

"What?" Cordelia's sadness was quickly replaced with anger and confusion.

"Cordelia, I mean it when I say that you are one of the most beautiful women I've ever met. Your work ethic is rivaled by few, a woman of many talents. But your commitment to this way of thinking is preventing you from realizing that there are other men worthy of your love and affection." Wes pointed out what he thought was painfully obvious.

"Y-You mean that, Wesley?"

"Of course I do, remember? I have done things to prevent myself from finding another love, albeit those things were a lot darker than your situation. But it might as well be the same road. If you continue to live like this, then you'll be nothing but depressed and alone. A woman of your quality deserves better."

A few tears fell down Cordelia's face at the sudden revelation. She wiped them away as she stood up from the chair. Wes did the same. What he didn't expect was her to hug him suddenly.

"Thank you, Wesley, for comforting me in this admittedly sad chapter. I truly appreciate it, even if I didn't realize my foolishness."

"It's nothing, Cordelia. I guess I'm still working even if I'm off the clock. If you wish, you can stay and ask more questions," he offered.

She shook her head.

"Though I would love to spend more time with you, it's getting late, and I need to return to my tent. But," Cordelia then kissed his cheek. "We'll talk again soon, as I'm not going to let you slip through my fingers, Wesley of Latasi."

"Well... whenever you wish to talk, as friends, I will be happy to have you."

"Wonderful. I look forward to it." Cordelia stated as she left Wesley's tent to have the best sleep she had in months.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you enjoy the Support? Did you not? Let me know with a Review and or a PM.**

 **Also, check out my Profile and give my other stories a shot. I suggest my new rebooted SC story, Tales of. It's a solid read thus far. Or GbNF as the penultimate chapter of Arc III was posted a couple of days ago.**

 **With that, I'm gone. See you all soon.**


	13. Cordelia - S Support

Cordelia quickly found herself spending time with Wesley during quiet moments. He didn't mind as he enjoyed spending time together, and she slowly gained more confidence in herself. Wesley's no-nonsense yet somehow caring attitude really had an effect on her.

She was receiving praise and accepting it no matter how it was worded and even if it included the word genius in it. Because she spent so much time with the Druid, she no longer cared as she saw the compliments for what they actually were. Genuine praise.

Now, she planned on summoning all her bravery to do one last arduous task, confessing to her crush.

Today was the day where she would tell him of her feelings, both old and new. At the mere thought, it made her queasy, but the more she spent time with him, the unease ebbed away. In fact, she felt empowered around him, like she could take on the world and be victorious without a single injury.

"Here goes nothing," Cordelia said before gulping, arriving at her moment of truth. "Wesley? Are you in there?"

"Yes, you may come in, Cordelia," Wes said from the other side.

Cordelia entered his tent and found him cleaning up his space, her warm smile failing to dissipate. "You never cease to impress, Wesley. Cleaning your tent all alone? I would've helped you if you asked."

"Oh, I would never. Helping me clean my tent is beneath you. But I appreciate the offer," he responded, matching the level of banter despite multi-tasking.

Wesley finished soon after, so now she has his undivided attention as he walked up to her. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Cordelia could feel her heartbeat in her ear, ready to burst out of her chest. "Oh, nothing serious. I'm just here to tell you that I plan on telling my crush how I feel about him and how he makes me feel."

That threw Wesley off a little, but he was proud of her. She was definitely not the same self-neglecting woman he met those months ago.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm sure whoever the man is, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to have you. I wish you the best of luck," he assured her.

"Thank you. I will tell him now," she said before taking a step back and a deep breath. "Wesley, from the moment we met, I have done nothing but learn things and enjoy your company. You saved me from my own self-neglect and are a dear friend. I'm beyond grateful to have met you. But as we've spent more time together, I have thought to deepen our friendship bond. For a time, that was the case, as it was you who helped me get out of my brooding over Chrom. But now, another has taken his place in my heart... You."

"I admire your love to do right, your caring attitude, and drive to put others above yourself, even if it means your own self-destruction. Regardless if you don't feel the same way," she said while taking hold of his palms. "I'm happy that you gave me the courage to say it."

Cordelia capped the confession with a kiss on Wesley's scar etched on his left cheek. She reduced the distance between their mouths. "Tell me, Wesley. Do you feel the same way?"

"Are you serious, Cordelia? You can have anyone in the Shepherds, but choose me? I haven't done anything to deserve your love and affections," he tried to counter.

"Now who's refusing praise? I never expected someone as knowledgeable, able, and handsome as you would shoot down compliments." Cordelia placed her hands on his face. "Don't tell me how many men are deserving of me and not feel the same way yourself. Your life has prevented you from loving another, but I am here. That is... if you'll have me."

She was challenging him. Of course, her confession was genuine, but this was a test he wasn't falling for.

"Bold of you to call me out, Cordelia," Wes remarked, earning a playful chuckle from her. "But you're right to do so. For a very long time, I thought the same as you did. However, being around everyone, you especially, made me see the light, making this decision easier to make."

Then, to Cordelia's sudden surprise, Wesley got down on one knee. "I love you, Cordelia. Will you grant me the honor of being your husband?"

"Nothing would make me happier. Now it's my turn to take care of you, beloved."

"Come now, Cordelia. Isn't a marriage supposed to be 50/50?"

"You've already done more than that before today, I'm merely trying to catch up," Cordelia said as she pecked her fiance's lips.

"I'm saying you don't have to."

"Oh, shush. You suffer from overworking, and don't pretend like I haven't seen you sleep on your table."

There was no use arguing her now. Best he give her this. Besides, they have the rest of their lives to enjoy each other's love and company. They were going to drink it all in for it's worth.

* * *

 **Wes and Cordelia ending:**

With his happy union to Cordelia as the primary tool, the Shepherds convinced Wesley to stay in Ylisstol. Many tales stated that Cordelia and Wesley's marriage was one devoid of anger, and many were envious of their vast fortune.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's Cordelia's supports.**

 **Like I said before, the next character will be Lissa, as I'll be going in order when you first recruit the units. Unless someone requests I go out of order, then I'll consider it.**

 **I'll see you later.**


End file.
